


Grandmothers

by Lotto95



Series: SwanQueenWeek9 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: When Emma and Regina have the most ridiculous fight, Lucy is the one to save the day.





	Grandmothers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I wasn't planning on writing for this prompt because some future ones are getting a little...longer than expected! Although, Emma and Regina being grandmothers to Lucy has got to be the cutest thing ever. 
> 
> Then...Lana had to post the picture of her and Alison on twitter (the little girl playing Lucy! If anyone was unaware) - link: https://twitter.com/LanaParrilla/status/884827205607587842 - and it inspired a little one shot :)

“Grandma Gina?” Lucy shuffled into Regina’s home office, hands clasped in front of her middle and rocked on her feet in front of the desk.

Looking up from the desk, Regina pushed the paperwork away, “what is it sweetheart?” She already felt guilty having to spend the time working when her precious granddaughter was at the mansion, but the wide eyes had the feeling increase.

“I don’t like it when you and Grandma Emma fight.” Crossing her arms, her look changed from apprehensive to deadly serious, “I think it’s stupid, because you both love each other.”

Regina smirked; the young girl reminded her so much of her family, her resilience, Henry’s belief and Emma’s fight. If she got any bad traits, she couldn’t tell…not that she was bias.

“If Grandma Emma remembered to get the milk-” her brows raised, already feeling the frustration of the morning clawing her way back into her bones. No matter how many times she had reminded Emma to get milk on her way home, did she remember? And who was left without milk for their breakfast cereal in the morning; Lucy. No one messes with her granddaughter’s breakfast. Not even her wife.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “but you made me pancakes and they tasted so good. It’s still silly, it’s only milk and when I said the same thing to my dad he agreed with me.”

“He did now?” Regina rose from her chair, walking around to the sofa, directing Lucy to sit next to her, “and what exactly did he say?”

“He told me you were once both stupid and wouldn’t admit you loved each other. Grandma Emma even got married to that dumb pirate-” Lucy wrinkled her nose as Regina felt the blow to her gut which had been a constant during that time and instantly began to toy with her wedding ring, “so now you fighting over dumb stuff is even dumber because you’re finally together and should stop being stupid.”

Regina sighed, because both her son and granddaughter were right. It was only a little spat and by the time Emma came home, they would be all kisses and hugs and everything would be alright again, but they were being stupid.

“How is it you’re smarter than all of us?” Regina tugged her arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head, so proud of her granddaughter.

“I have a way we can make it better.” Lucy bounced on the couch, pulling her phone – the one Regina had insisted she was too young for, but Henry and Emma had said she was being ridiculous – out of her pocket. “We can send her a snapchat.”

“A…what?” Regina was certain she had heard that word before, but the technology kept advancing and she had no desire to keep up with it.

Lucy simply chuckled and opened the app, switching the camera so it faced them. Holding it up, she leant into Regina’s side and took the picture. One which had Regina grimacing. “Can we have a do-over? I wasn’t ready.” Though Emma said she hadn’t aged a day since they had met, Regina seemed able to find little flaws where her wife could not.

Lucy hit the cross button and held it up, moving it around so they both fit into the picture. When it wasn’t working, Regina wrapped an arm around the young girl’s shoulders, squished their heads together and her other arm lifted to join her granddaughter’s, gripping onto the phone so it caught them both in the frame. They both smiled into the camera and Lucy hit the button to take the picture.

“Could you send that to me?” Regina asked, never growing tired of pictures of her beautiful granddaughter. Lucy nodded, saving the picture then pressed on the screen so a little text box appeared. “What’s that for?” Regina frowned as Lucy’s fingers typed away.

“Here-” she chuckled and held up the screen, it saying _‘don’t forget the milk’_ just underneath the picture, which had Regina laughing along.

“That’s perfect, dear.” She planted another kiss to her head, unable to resist and made a snap decision to ignore the paperwork. Lucy wouldn’t be this age forever and she was more important than anything work related.

It only took a few seconds for Lucy’s phone to beep, her opening up the snap to reveal Emma smiling back from the sheriff’s station, with the caption, _‘won’t baby, miss you both’_ and in an instant, their fight was over, thanks to the granddaughter who had filled in a massive piece of her once very broken heart.


End file.
